


an angel and a king

by helpgirl (cottoncandyacey)



Category: Dream Team (YouTube RPF), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angel Wings, Angel!Dream & King!Technoblade, Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/helpgirl
Summary: [THESE ARE CHARACTERS BASED ON THE REAL PEOPLE -ALWAYS BE RESPECTFUL OF CONTENT CREATOR BOUNDARIES!]“Alright, mister.” The king growled playfully, pushing Dream up against the wall behind him carefully, knowing not to be rough to hurt his wings. “I see you.”Dream continued laughing, starting to wheeze between breaths.“Gonna call me bacon and just follow it up with my king like it’s nothing, huh?”“Gotta keep you on your toes!”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 13
Kudos: 755





	an angel and a king

**Author's Note:**

> \-- based on a conversation i had with a friend of mine over a piece of art by "tardigradeu" on tumblr !! i just felt. very compelled to write it lmao
> 
> this is probably the only fic i will EVER write and publish for the mcyt, im not going to lie. uhh yeah idk that's all
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE :: please do NOT send this fic to dream or technoblade! not only for their comfort, but for mine as well. i wouldn't be comfortable with them seeing and reading this fic.

The day wasn’t terribly busy today for the king, and it left him restless as he retreated from the public areas of his castle, starting to head for his quarters. He turned a corner, and paused, a small smile coming to his face when he found himself met with a winged man, smiling warmly at him.

“Technoblade, my king.” The winged man purred, a tiny little amused smile tugging at his lips as he knelt down, his head lowered as a sign of respect.

With a soft huffing laugh, Technoblade looked down at the man kneeling before him. The stained glass to their left made beautiful colors splash across the large white wings. Smiling to himself, the king reached out and moved the mask that covered the man’s face to the side. His hand slipped back into his cape, watching as the man lifted his head to look at him, honey blonde hair brushing at his forehead, glittering green eyes shining up at Technoblade.

“Rise, Dream.” Techno said, not hiding the amusement in his voice. Dream laughed softly, rising to his feet, wings fluttering on his back as he smiled, stepping aside.

“After you.” Dream teased, and Techno laughed lightly, walking past with Dream, hearing the sound of Dream’s boots padding after him. 

The sound of their footfalls echoed through the hall as Technoblade led the way to his quarters, opening the door and letting Dream slip into the room, shutting the door. Dream watched him as Techno swept over to one side of the room.

“So,” Dream said, fighting back a laugh, a smug grin tugging at his face. “When do I get to use your cape as a blanket, pink man?”

A heavy sigh came from Technoblade as he turned to give Dream an unimpressed look. Dream was grinning, looking really quite smug about it.

“When pigs fly.”

Dream’s grin dropped into a pout, but a little smile tugged at Technoblade’s face as he spoke once again.

“You have wings, and I’m a pig.” Technoblade reminded, reaching up to brush one of his ears, before spinning on his heel and taking his crown off his head, walking over to set the item on his bedside table, where it usually sat.

Considering Dream didn’t reply, Technoblade turned to the winged man, smiling.

“Fly me around, angel boy.”

A little laugh escaped Dream, but Techno couldn’t help but note the pink that crept into Dream’s face. “Anything for you, my king.”

Laughing, Techno slipped his cape off of his shoulders, laying it over his bed and walking over to Dream, gently lifting his hand to cup Dream’s cheek, stroking his thumb over the angel’s cheek.

“You’re the best loyal subject a king should ever want.” A warm smile touched Dream’s face, but it turned sly after a moment, Technoblade tensing. That mean trouble.

“I’m honored, bacon boy.”

“The  _ disrespect!” _ Technoblade exclaimed, pulling away and scoffing as Dream bust out laughing, giggling while Techno stared at him, mock-offended.

“Sorry, my king!” Dream giggled.

“Alright, mister.” The king growled playfully, pushing Dream up against the wall behind him carefully, knowing not to be rough to hurt his wings. “I see you.”

Dream continued laughing, starting to wheeze between breaths.

“Gonna call me  _ bacon _ and just follow it up with  _ my king _ like it’s nothing, huh?” 

“Gotta keep you on your toes!” Dream cooed playfully back, a tiny hint of a flirtatious tone to his voice before letting out another bright, happy laugh. Techno sighed, and gently pulled Dream  _ towards  _ him.

“If I hop into your arms, I don’t have to keep on my toes.” He countered.

Spluttering for a moment, Dream lifted his head, eyes wide and face flushing.

“Well… I- I mean…”

Beautiful green eyes glanced away, and Techno lifted one eyebrow.

“I am your angel boy, aren’t I?” Dream glanced back to Techno, face suddenly soft and warm. “I might as well take you on a little flight.”

_ “Hell yeah!” _ Techno cheered, laughing and jumping back, punching the air enthusiastically. 

“No homo, but we can fly into the sunset!” The royal man said, laughing bright and warm, completely oblivious to the starry eyed angel watching him, before the soft snicker caught his attention.

  
“Of course we can!” Dream replied, walking up to him, wings spreading slightly on either side of him as his arms opened. “We can fly anywhere you’d like!”

Techno smiled warmly, and reached out, brushing Dream’s hair back from his face.

“But where would you like to go, my prince?”

The reply came without missing a beat.

“Anywhere I can be by your side is fine by me, my king.”

\--

A little windswept, Technoblade staggered slightly as Dream set him down once they had landed on the balcony, the angel laughing while Techno gripped his shoulder for stability. 

“Did you enjoy your flight?” Dream teased, and Techno snorted, opening his balcony doors and sweeping into the room.

Dream’s little giggles died off as he followed, watching fondly as Techno stretched, walking over to his closet, and giving Dream an exasperated look.

“Look away, Dream. Let me change. I’ll grab you something to change into, as well.”

Smiling in relief, Dream turned back and stepped out onto the balcony, letting his wings stretch out as far as he could get them to go, sighing heavily and letting them fold back up onto his back, staring out at the kingdom and watching shadows flicker.

“Dream.” A soft murmur touched the angel’s ears, and he turned, smiling as he felt Technoblade’s hand touch the small of his back, the king giving him a warm smile.

“I set clothes on the bed. Go change in the closet. Set the clothes you’re wearing by the closet door. I’ll be reading on the bed.”

Nodding, Dream slipped into the room, Technoblade moving for the bed after shutting the balcony doors behind them.

Barely even five minutes pass before Dream emerges from the closet, setting his clothes by the closet door as he had been instructed to do. Techno watched Dream stand and turn to face him, wings fluttering behind him as he offered the king a weak smile, dressed in the royal clothing - a soft tank top that was a bit too big on him, offering his wings the space that was needed to stretch out, and cotton pants that hung a little low on his hips due to his frame being slimmer than Technoblade’s.

“Come here.” Techno ordered, marking his page and setting the book aside on his bedside table beside his crown. Dream obediently padded over to the bed, crawling onto it, wings spreading out slightly to help him stabilize as he crawled to Techno’s side, sitting down.

Techno reached for his cape, and Dream couldn’t help but perk up, gasping softly and taking it as soon as Techno handed it over.

The angel swung the cape over his shoulders, wrapping it neatly around his neck and settling down on the bed, crossing his arms and letting his cheek rest on them, shifting around to get settled before smiling up at the royalty that was watching him get comfortable.

“You just gonna watch me, or..?” Dream teased, wing stretching out under the cape slightly, lifting it up invitingly. 

Chuckling, Techno slipped himself under the cape, his arm sliding over Dream’s lower back, gently tugging the angel closer, grinning when Dream sighed happily and snuggled right up to the king.

“Comfortable?” Techno teased, only to find himself flushing when Dream hummed for a moment, snuggling closer and mumbling in confirmation.

“Goodnight, my king.” Dream mumbled sleepily, and Techno let out a breathy laugh.

“Goodnight, my angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! i really appreciate it !!


End file.
